


Fishnets

by agrajag



Series: Kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clothed Sex, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: He wanted to branch out and find something that was solelyhim.He started out small [..], but it didn't take long before he was dressing in a whole new style every month. And Richie continued to be supportive, saying he looked good in everything, although Eddie could tell he had some favorites.For instance, he really loved when Eddie wore fishnet tights under a pair of his shorts. Like, really loved it.





	Fishnets

Eddie had never cared about how he was dressed beyond 'Is it clean?' or 'Do I look presentable?' It's not like the rest of the Losers were dressing better than him. As kids, they all were wearing shorts and tee shirts, but yet it still seemed as if they were doing something he wasn't. It took leaving home and his mother behind for him to realize that it was because his friends were comfortable. Of course at that time, they weren't buying their own clothes, but they had a say in picking them out. And now that they were adults, they were updating their wardrobe with the times. Unlike Eddie, who had been just replacing old clothes with a new carbon copy. When he brought it up to Richie, his boyfriend naturally joked that it was fine because he looked so good in his polos, but Eddie didn't want fine. He wanted to branch out and find something that was solely _him_.  
  
He started out small, buying things he had seen his friends wear, but it didn't take long before he was dressing in a whole new style every month. And Richie continued to be supportive, saying he looked good in everything, although Eddie could tell he had some favorites.  
  
For instance, he really loved when Eddie wore fishnet tights under a pair of his shorts. Like, really loved it.  
  
They were out a club near their apartment and Richie could barely keep his hands to himself. He kept running them up Eddie's thighs, only to be pushed away before he could sneak them under Eddie's shorts. He'd grab his drink and chug some and then repeat the whole thing over again. His fingers would be clammy and cold from the condensation on his glass, and Eddie told himself that was the only reason he was shivering. Sure, Richie was making him feel good, but Eddie was still getting annoyed. He thought that going out was what Richie wanted.  
  
"Richie, you're the one who wanted to come to the club. You said you didn't want to be a, what was it?"  
  
"A depressing recluse," Richie said. "And we came out, and we are no longer depressing recluses, so I think it's safe to say we can leave now."  
  
"You just bought me a new drink," Eddie pointed out. He took a long sip from his Long Island Iced Tea, hoping it would help how dry his throat was feeling, but it only made him feel light headed. "We can't waste that money, now can we?"  
  
"Hey, I have a real position at the radio station now, baby. I can buy you all the drinks and clothes and..." Richie looked at Eddie like he was a piece of meat. "..._tights_ you want."  
  
"Oh my God, you are the worst." Eddie took one last drink before he removed Richie's hand. "Come on, then. Let's go."  
  
Richie smiled as he took some cash out of his wallet for a tip and threw it on top of the bar. He grabbed Eddie's hand and practically pulled him out of the club and waved down a taxi. Eddie was honestly surprised that he managed to keep his hands to himself during the drive, considering how handsy he'd been before. But as soon as they were safely inside their apartment, he was pulling Eddie up by his thighs, forcing him to wrap his legs around Richie. He carried Eddie to the bedroom as he planted kisses along his neck.  
  
It was a mad rush to get undressed, but as soon as Eddie reached to push the fishnets down, Richie reached out to stop him.  
  
"Is everything okay?" Eddie asked, afraid that he had done something wrong.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, I just... can you keep them on?"  
  
It wasn't exactly something Eddie would have thought of, but he immediately nodded.  
  
"Okay, baby. Yeah, we can do that."  
  
Richie smiled, that ridiculous goofy smile that Eddie shouldn't find so sexy, and he reached a finger in the holes of the tights and moved Eddie's underwear to the side. He leaned down and started licking Eddie's cock, his tongue causing the fishnets to drag up and down the side. Eddie moaned, his head falling back onto the pillows. It was a little scratchy but it felt so good. He could feel Richie pulling at the tights some more and next thing he knew, his cock was popping through the hole.  
  
"You ripped my tights?"  
  
Eddie looked down and glared at Richie.  
  
"I told you I'd buy you more," Richie said. He took Eddie into his mouth and started bobbing his head.  
  
Eddie wrapped his legs around Richie, urging him forward. Richie choked a little around Eddie's cock, but he didn't let it deter him. He started moving faster as Eddie started babbling.  
  
"That's it, baby. You're gonna take care of me, right? Not just in the bedroom either because you're just that good to me."  
  
Richie moaned loudly around Eddie, triggering his orgasm. Richie swallowed it all and then tried to fit Eddie back into his fishnets so he was comfortable.  
  
"I am actually a little pissed about you ruining my tights," Eddie mumbled.  
  
"You're welcome," Richie said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Now, you said you'd buy me some more? You wanna take me shopping, baby?"  
  
Richie groaned as he rubbed himself through his pants.  
  
"You've become a monster."


End file.
